PROJECT SUMMARY The Shared Resource Core provides centralized resources and services that are tailored to the research needs of investigators in the Charleston Alcohol Research Center (ARC). In doing so, the Shared Resource Core continues to serve the critical role of promoting scientific integration, increasing efficient use of resources, and facilitating use of high quality contemporary technological and investigatory approaches that, collectively, are key to meeting the dynamic research environment fostered by the ARC. The Shared Resource Core is comprised of the Animal Core, the Clinical Intake and Assessment Core, and the Biostatistics Core. The Animal Core provides basic research projects and pilot projects with animals treated in a well-validated and established mouse model of alcohol dependence that involves repeated cycles of chronic intermittent ethanol (CIE) exposure. The Animal Core also will execute stereotaxic surgery and histological evaluation functions to support research incorporating direct brain site-specific injections of pharmacological agents, retrograde tracers, and viral vectors for optogenetic and pharmacosynthetic manipulations. The Clinical Intake and Assessment Core will expand current genotyping work to centralize advertisement and recruitment efforts, perform initial screening of potential study participants, and utilize assessment procedures (including genotyping) to best match and optimize allocation of subjects for enrollment in clinical research projects and pilot projects in the Center. The Biostatistics Core will continue to provide data management and statistical service to both basic and clinical research projects and pilots in the Center. This includes assisting in study design development, performing power analyses at the front end of the projects, construction of appropriate databases, conducting analyses utilizing various contemporary statistical approaches, and assisting in preparation of manuscripts and presentations for dissemination of study results. By centralizing these vital scientific functions, the Core avoids duplication of efforts, increases efficient use of resources, facilitates use of state-of-the-art research approaches and techniques, and improves quality control through oversight of centralized functions - all contributing to maximizing productivity in the ARC. Overall, the Shared Resource Core plays a pivotal role in enhancing integration and cohesion of ARC research activities, as well as stimulating and supporting the vibrant alcohol research and training environment at MUSC.